When braking is applied while a two-wheeled motor vehicle is in motion, due to the forward impetus of the center of gravity of the vehicle body resulting from inertia, the front part of the vehicle body tends to dive, while the rear part of the vehicle rises; this is known as the "tail lift" phenomenon.
Anti-lift devices, which make use of anti-lift force of the braking torque produced by the rear brake, transmitted through a link mechanism installed on the vehicle body, in order to prevent the occurrence of this phenomenon, are known in the art.
However, in prior art devices of this type, it has not been possible to obtain a satisfactory ride around the point at which the rear axle was fully extended due to the anti-lift function having been put into effect with respect to full axle stroke, or to get a satisfactory ride with the loss of stroke sensation from the middle to full inclination position. On the other hand, in a parallel link mechanism, the "tail lift" phenomenon cannot be prevented, but, in the range of full axle stroke, no effect is exerted upon the braking torque cushioning function, and a good stroke sensation can be obtained.